Summer's only fun when I'm with you!
by Chocolate143
Summary: Another summer with JONAS! A lot of comedy, romance and drama all packed into one summer, is that too much for some? Hearts breaking, revenge taking place and a lot of fun. Who can make it through the whole summer? Nacy, Joella and many others!
1. Chapter 1

Summer's only fun when I'm with you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Macy's POV)

I walked in confidently.

"Hey Joe" I walked up to Joe and grabbed the waffle he was just about to start.

"Hey do you mind!" I rolled my eyes.

"I waaaant my waaafffle!" He said in a baby tone. I made a small giggle and finished the waffle.

"Here you can have the plate" I said giving him the empty plate while heading to the pool to find Stella. Before this summer I would have almost fainted just talking to a Jonas, but now I'm totally used to it. They're like family, big brothers! Well all except one... That happens to be sleeping over there.

I walked over to Nick and kissed his cheek lightly. He fluttered his eyes open.

"Hey" He murmured obviously still half asleep. Wait why was he sleeping in the middle of the day, next to the pool? Thank goodness I found him before Joe, because if Joe found him sleeping near the pool... The outcome would be very wet!

"Maybe you should try a bed sleepyhead" He sat up slowly, now obviously awake. I looked into his brown eyes, so cute!

"Sorry must have fallen asleep" I rolled my eyes

"No way" I said in a sarcastic tone, I know that's normally Stella's thing but I can be sarcastic too you know!

He grinned at me boyishly, I smiled and offered him a had to stand up.

He took my hand and stood up.

"I was up all night thinking of song lyrics, almost there!" I smiled, typical Nick! Like I said before, Joe and Kevin feel like family to me but Nick.. I don't know... I wish we were more than just friends. He probably didn't even notice I woke him up by a kiss on the cheek. Silence...

"So... Anything planned today?" He sighed.

"Probably should finish this song..."

"...Ok..." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why what did you want to do?"

"Maybe have some guitar lessons from the famous Nick Jonas" He grinned.

"I think I can fit that into my busy schedule"

"Cool, well better go find Stella, catch you later"

"Seeya" Just as I was about to walk away he lightly kissed my cheek. I froze, he smirked and walked to the kitchen. OMG did he just do that! I went to find Stella, blushing.

I found her and sat opposite her. She was doing her homework, fashion homework.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing, I have a big question" I picked up two bottles of nail varnish that looked almost identical.

"Which one is Crimson Scarlet?" After a moment of thought Stella replied.

"The left one" I sighed

"Thank you you're a life saver"

"That's what BFFTLEWE's are for!"

"Yep, best friends forever, totally like ever-" And then we said in union.

"WITHOUT EXCEPTION!" Then we burst out laughing.

Later:

"So when you put your hand in this position it's a G note" I strummed lightly, wow this is pretty easy. Maybe because Nickis teaching me, he's placing my hand on the correct string and I'm strumming along. OMG is this a dream? I smiled.

"Wow this is super easy, your an awesome teacher" He smirked.

"I'm a man of many talants!" I laughed and whacked him lightly. For a moment I looked deep into his dark brown eyes. Our eyes locked together, oh my goodness, why does he have this effect on me?

He leaned down closer and closer to my face, oh boy, is Nick Jonas actually going to kiss me?! A few seconds later our lips touched in a soft, gentle kiss. We pulled away in union after a long moment. I fiddled with the end of my hair looking at the ground. I kissed Nick! Nick kissed me! And his lips are so soft. He lightly lifted my chin up.

"You know you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen" And then he kissed me again. Just as soft and gentle, I loved it. Ever since summer started I started liking Nick more and more and now I know he likes me too. We pulled away.

"I love you, Macy" He whispered softly. I was taken in shock, he loves me? I smiled.

"I love you too" I looked deep into his eyes again.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" He said in the same soft, whispering tone.

"Me too, but how did you know that I liked you" He smirked.

"You didn't think I'd realise that you kissed me awake?" I felt my cheeks burn, oh my gosh I'm probably blushing like crazy. I looked at the floor again.

"Sorry about that" He lifted up my chin so I could look deep into his eyes.

"That's the nicest way to wake up. A kiss from the prettiest girl in the world" Now I'm defiantly blushing a lot more.

"Macy?"

"Yes"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

With Stella and Joe:

Stella walked in and grabbed the plate of freshly made waffles that Joe had just cooked. Joe pouted.

"Hey, fwirst Macy and now you... I WWWAAAANNNNTTT WAAAFFFLES!" Stella rolled her eyes.

"Hey I've got this great idea for outfits for the concert on Friday. I had this vision, let's get Nick and Kevin. Macy probably should come too, I need another fashionable person's opinion"

"Hey I'm fashionable!"

"Because I pick out the clothes you wear!"

"I- true. Kevin's out getting more oil or grease for his car so I'll call Nick"

"Ok"

"NICK! MACY! WHEREVER YOU ARE COME TO THE KITCHEN!"

With Nacy:

"Will you be my girlfriend?" What? Did I hear him right? Girlfriend? Before I could answer Joe shouted from who knows where.

"NICK! MACY! WHEREVER YOU ARE COME TO THE KITCHEN!" Nick sighed and we both stood up. While we were walking I whispered in his ear.

"I'd love to" And kissed him on the cheek, he beamed down at me wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I can't belive it, from now on I am Nick's girlfriend!Yay!

"Wow you two look like you've won the lottery" Stella said smiling. Nick looked down at me.

"It feels like I have" I blushed slightly but mainly grinned.

"Ooh what happened guys? Tell me details! But first, Nick, Joe, put these on" Stella threw Nick and Joe some clothes and then ran upstairs. She looked at me.

"So.." I grinned.

"Just a normal day, found Nick sleeping by the pool this morning, woke him up with a kiss on the cheek. Later when I left to find you he kissed me on the cheek. Got a cool guitar lesson from Nick...hmm what else? Maybe a small matter of two kisses on the lips, an 'I love you' and... Let's put it this way... I am no longer single!" We both screamed at the same time, happy screams.

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea you had a crush Nick! Now you're a couple! So cute. Mace I am so happy for you!"

"Aww thanks" I smiled

"You really are an awesome BFFTLEWE!" And then we said in union.

"Best friend forever totally like ever, without exception!"

"Catchy" Two people behind us said.

I turned around and saw Nick and Joe beaming at us. I blushed.

"You guys heard the whole thing?" Joe shook his head.

"Just the BFFFTELEWL thingy" I giggled.

"BFFTLEWE" He grinned.

"That's what I just said!" Stella and I rolled our eyes in union, noticing this we both laughed.

"Ok... So what were you talking about before?" Joe asked. Nick came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, what were you talking about?" I looked into his eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry" I leaned in and we shared another amazing kiss. Life was perfect.

Joe stared at us.

"Did I miss something?" We all laughed. Poor Joe, so confused. Stella stood up and walked him outside.

"I'll explain everything outside" She said and I grinned. I looked at Nick in his outfit, he looked so cute. But seriously when is he not cute!?

"Nice outfit" He smiled at me.

"Nice smile" I blushed slightly.

"I love it when you blush" He said grinning. Just then Kevin walked in and saw Nick grinning.

"Nick are you ok? What happened... You're... Grinning" Nick smirked.

"Haha very funny"

"That wasn't a joke!". I laughed lightly and Nick glared at me.

"Sorry!"

"Hey Kevin we have something to tell you!" Nick yelled but Kevin stopped him.

"There"s someone here to see you first. Come in"

I wondered who it would be, thoughts were racing through my head. Lady gaga? Taylor Swift? I was hoping someone like that not the person that walked in.

"Hey Nick, I'm really sorry, can we get together?" Her? Why her? Her big eyes and cute smile. I stared at Nick and he stared at me, eyes full of shock. What is he gonna say. Does he like her? I wouldn't be surprised, wait Macy we're a couple now, he's not gonna cheat on you so you'll be fine. Why her, out of all the blonds in America, why her?

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

With Stella and Joe:

"So Nick and Macy are...a couple now?" Stella nodded

"Should we call them Nacy?" Stella laughed.

"Sure if you want"

"We'd be Joella"

"That would be cool..." Joe suddenly stood up.

"I have the answer to all our problems" Stella sighed.

"I doubt you do but please continue"

"We could still be called Joella even if we are not dating" Stella sighed.

"Wow Joe that is Nobel prize thinking there!" He might not have understood that was sarcasm because he replied.

"I know, I work too hard. I deserve a medal!"

With Nacy:

"So Nick you haven't answered my question..." Nick looked down at me and shook his head. Wait was that a no for her saying they wouldn't work out or a no to me saying that Nick and I won't work out? Why are boys so annoying?

"Sorry I've got a girlfriend" Kevin stared at him like he was crazy.

"Nick you don't" Nick grinned and re-wrapped his arms around my waist. That feels so nice!

"Yes I do since... Um... Mace?" I looked at my watch.

"10 minutes... On the dot" I said grinning. He grinned down at me.

"Happy 10 minute anniversary!" He said leaning down to kiss me. Wow his lips feels so nice, I could get used to this! When we pulled away Kevin stared at us in shock.

"This is weird, I'll be in my room if you need me!" Kevin ran upstairs. I looked up at Nick.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, be back in a sec" I lightly pecked him on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

When Macy was gone:

"Why now Penny?" Nick asked Penny who was standing in front of him. She sighed.

"It's been bugging me forever, I've always liked you but now, I think I love you. I realised this ages ago just you came here for summer and I didn't know where you were with tours. I checked you up online and it said you were still single. Look Mackey seems like a nice girl but I would be a much better girlfriend. I can sing!" Nick shook his head.

"Her name is Macy and I love her!"

"Will you love her after this" Before Nick could respond Penny pulled him into a strong, rough kiss. She held a tight grip on him, he squirmed out but it was too late. Yet he still said.

"Give it up! I love Macy and making me kiss you that's just sick. Get out of my house. NOW"

He just managed to see a crying figure run from the direction of the bathroom..

When I walked out of the bathroom what do I see? Penny and Nick all kissing! Oh why did I trust Nick? I know, cuz I love him. STUPID LOVE! But Nick's moved on, those were the best 10 minutes of my life. But hey I kissed a Jonas, I can write that on my blog. Also I can write how Nick is such a jerk. I felt hot tears run down my face, I lay on my bed. Just then Stella walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I saw you run in here crying, what happened?"

"Nick kissed Penny!" Stella gasped and gave me a big hug. When we let go she asked.

"Are you sure it's what you saw?" I nodded. Then she looked like she just got an idea.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off my bed and out of my bedroom

With Nick:

Nick sat there with his hands in his palms. He heard footsteps, Stella and... Macy! I saw Nick sitting with his head in his hands. When he heard us come he didn't move.

"Joe, Kevin get in here, NOW!" Stella shouted. Kevin and Joe ran in. Stella turned to Kevin.

"Kevin you're making a video right?"

"Yeah I left a camera on the table over there to see what a normal day in the life of us is. It's fun and now I know who eats all of the chocolate cookies!" He glared at Joe. Joe said while munching chocolate chip cookies.

"You have no proof!" Stella picked up the camera and was about to rewind it when Nick jumped in front of the camera.

"You can't watch that" I glared at him through tear stained eyes.

"I've already seen you kiss Penny, what more is there?" He sighed and moved out of the way.

After the video has been seen:

I ran up to Nick and hugged him. He was taken a little by surprise but hugged back. I looked up at him.

"I am so sorry, I just saw you kiss her and then I was thinking, how dare he and then I started crying and I tried and tried to stop saying Macy pull yourself together but I couldn't and-" He cut me off my he warm lips against mine, does this mean he forgave me?

"So you forgive me?" He looked down at me.

"Hmm depends" He started walking outside, I followed oblivious that everyone else was too.

"Depends on what?" We were standing next to the swimming pool.

"Depends on this" And then he did something I didn't expect, he pushed me in!

Now soaking wet and a little annoyed I decided to mess him around. I could hold my breathe for 4 minutes underwater while staying absolutely still, this he didn't know. Time to scare him. After a long time of laughing he noticed I didn't rise to the surface.

"Dude you killed your girlfriend!" Joe said, Nick glared at him and jumped in. He picked me up and brought me to the surface.

"Please wake up" He said with guilt and fear in his voice. I sat up and stretched.

"Ok" and then pushed him under. When he arose he shouted.

"I will get you for that"

"Hey summers a long time, at least I'll spend it with you!" And then everyone jumped in, perfect summer!


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into my bedroom and saw Stella sitting on my bed. It's official me and Nick have been together for...A WHOLE MONTH! It's been amazing, we've been on lots of dates. I saw Stella crying, I sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong hon?" I asked.

"Joe asked me out on a date" Ok is it just me or is that not something to cry about?

"And that's...a bad thing?" I asked. Seriously I have no idea.

"Of course not, I just don't want to get hurt." I pulled her into a hug.

"You've got to take risks, I did with Nick and now it's our one month anniversary. Look Joe and you have had chemistry ever since you two met, we could all see it. I promise everything will be alright. And so what if you break up? He's kinda a goofball anyway!" We both laughed.

"Thanks Mace, what are you doing today? Did Nick plan anything?" I smiled.

"Yes, he said it was a secret though. I had to be ready by 6, and to dress formally"

"Ooh, so let me guess right now you're gonna go-" Then we both said in union.

"SHOPPING!" We both laughed. I stood up and looked back.

"Come on I'm going to need your amazing fashion sense to help me pick out the perfect dress!" We both smiled and left the room.

With Nick:

"I can't wait until tonight" Kevin smiled at him.

"What have you got planned?" Nick shook his head.

"Secret"

"So what now I'm going to be there at your anniversary?" Nick sighed.

"Ok I'm doing this" He whispered in his brother's ear. Kevin grinned and then froze.

"Wait, how are you going to be able to ever top that off?" Nick just smiled, he had his ways.

With me and Stella:

"This?" I said picking up a dress. Stella shook her head. Stella picked up a dress and gasped. I turned to her.

"Are you ok?" She showed me the dress.

"This is PERFECT!" I smiled, this is gonna be a night to remember!

Later:

Nick walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I jumped in shock and then realised it was only him.

"Hey beautiful" He kissed me softly on the lips.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and we got into the car. I took a deep breath. I can't wait. I felt inside my bag, phew I still have the gift for him. I wonder where we're gonna go. He smiled down at me and drove off.

When we got there I gasped, a harbor? Interesting.

"We're eating here?" I said pointing to the deck. A little disappointing, I was expecting a bit more. Oh well at least Nick's here. He smirked.

"Actually we're eating there" He said pointing to a beautiful boat. It looked amazing and so big. Not as big as a ferry though, not like I'm complaining! We walked towards it.

"You have a yacht?" I asked.

"We have a yacht" He said pointing to the side of it, it said 'Nacy. Forever love' I felt some tears poor down my face, just a few. Nick looked at me nervous.

"Oh no you hate it don't you? I am just so stupid I should have known it wasn't good enough I don't know what I was-" But I cut him off by my lips pressed against his.

"Thank you so much" I whispered. His smile returned and with his arm wrapped around me we walked onto the yacht. He is the sweetest guy in the whole world!

With Kevin:

Kevin sat there alone, Joe and Nick were both on dates with their girlfriends, seriously he needed a girlfriend too! So now he was home alone. Wait... he could do whatever he wanted... First to get into pajamas and then turn the music up really load. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello trampoline world with monkeys, I have a question"

Within an hour a gigantic trampoline was in the living room. Kevin, in his pajamas was jumping on it with the music really load, whilst playing rock paper scissors with the monkey on his shoulder! Wow it'll be a shock when the others come home but he didn't care, he was having way too much fun. This felt like a dream to him.

With Joella

"Are you ready for our date?" Joe asked. Stella nodded. They got into the car and drove down the road. Stella breathed heavily. Joe looked at her concerned and asked.

"Are you ok?" She shook her head.

"Just two things, number one your driving and number two, Joe, what if we break up? Our friendship will be ruined forever and I won't be aloud to be your stylist anymore" Joe grinned.

"I guess we can't break up" Stella lightly hit him on the arm.

"I'm serious" Joe sighed.

"I'd rather gives a try then kicking myself my whole life for not, don't you agree?" Stella nodded. Joe stopped the car, they both got out and walked down the harbor, the same harbor as Nacy just went down...


	5. Chapter 5

With Nacy:

"This is such a beautiful view" I said. On the boat I could see the sunset. So amazing. All of those colours, beautiful.

"Not as beautiful as your smile" Nick said. I blushed, he smiled.

"I've got you a present" Nick said. He pointed to behind me, I turned around and gasped.

"Hey Macy, how's your evening been?"

"T-t-Taylor Sw-sw-Swift?" OMG, TAYLOR SWIFT? HERE? TODAY?

"Here you go" She handed me a long box. I opened it and gasped again, Nick grinned.

"Do you like it?" Nick asked nervously.

"I love it, thank you" I leaned over and hugged him. Taylor smiled.

I got an acoustic guitar. Nick had engraved Nacy in it. I've always wanted one! This is amazing! It also came with a guitar pic with the words 'You're a star'. Taylor picked up the guitar and signed it. I grinned.

"I still can't believe you're even here Taylor! I love your work! Thank you so much!" Taylor grinned.

"I'm happy to be here. You guys are so cute together"

We heard voices behind us. Wait… I know that voice… We all turned around and gasped. In the boat behind us were… Joe and Stella! OMG, are they on their date? The boats were now touching. Taylor ran over so she could see everyone on the boat, she gasped.

"Sel?" Selena Gomez turned around and smiled.

"Tay? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Nick and Macy's date. What about you?"

"I'm here for Joe and Stella's date!" They both laughed and started talking. Nick and Joe just stared at each other in shock. I looked at Stella and smiled. She smiled back. Then Nick spoke up.

"You got Selena Gomez?"

"Yes" Joe grinned. "Jealous?" Nick scoffed.

"I got Taylor Swift!" They glared at each other. I looked at Stella and we both burst out laughing. Boys! We all started talking.

With Kevin:

The doorbell rang, he sighed and answered the door, the monkey still perched on his shoulder. He gasped.

"Anya?"

"Hey Kevin" He grinned. He knew he should have felt mad but he was so happy to see her.

"I am really sorry, can we get back together?" He tried to stay strong.

"Look you broke my heart and-YES!" Scrap being strong, he has a girlfriend! She smiled, a perfect life.

With Joella and Nacy:

Two girls ran up to them. Selena and Taylor screamed (with joy) at the same time.

"DEMI? MILEY?" They all ran and hugged each other. After a while Demi walked up to Joe.

"Hey Joe"

"Hey" I could tell he felt awkward, he hadn't talked to her since the break up. I hope she doesn't want them to get back together, that wouldn't be the best first date! I saw Miley walk up to Nick. She hugged him.

"I've missed you!" She whispered in her ear, oh no she didn't! I didn't see what happened next because Taylor and Selena pulled me and Stella into a corner. We started chatting, it was really fun. I couldn't see Miley and Nick anymore. We someone onshore with this super funky hat. We all smiled at each other and said in union.

"What's that? A hat. Crazy funky junky hat, overslept hair unslightly trying to look like kierra knightly weve been there weve done that we can see right through your funky hat" Then we all laughed.

With Joe and Demi:

"How are you?" Demi asked.

"Good-like-yeah-fine-good-great-I'm-doing-awesome- amazing-brilliant-great, you?" She laughed.

"Slow down, are you alright?" He sighed.

"Look I know you still like me but I'm with Stella now, we can't get back together." Demi laughed, and laughed and laughed.

"I don't wanna get back together. I have a boyfriend? Can we just be friends?" Joe grinned.

"Sure, I'd love too" And then they hugged.

With Nick and Miley:

"How have you been Miles?" Nick asked as he pulled away from the hug. Miley grabbed his hand.

"I've really missed you" Nick pulled his hand away.

"You should know that I'm with Macy now" She grabbed his hand again.

"It only takes two seconds to dump someone" He pulled his hand away.

"Yeah I know, like when you dumped me!" She grabbed his hand again.

"That's the past" Nick pulled his hand out and walked away. She ran after him.

"Please Nick, I love you" And then she pecked him on the lips. Yet again what Nick didn't know was that a figure had seen the whole thing. Is it just me or has this happened before?


	6. Chapter 6

Not again! Nick ran after the figure, he expected Macy but... what a shock he got!

With the girls:

"So how did you guys first get together?" Taylor asked me, I smiled and told them everything.

"Aww so cute" Selena said.

"Thanks, so are you two with anyone?" They looked at each other and laughed.

"Nah, not right now, and Stella, tell us about you and Joe" Stella smiled and told them. And then we started talking randomly, it's like we'd been friends for years! Wait, where's Nick?

With Nick and...:

"Penny? Really?" Penny smiled and played with the camera she was holding.

"Hello Nick" Just then Miley came up to Penny.

"Got it?" Penny nodded and pulled two things out of her bag. In one hand she held a LOT of money and in the other some really cute shoes.

"Wait, Miley, you did that for money?" Miley faced Nick.

"Of course not! I did it for shoes, cya" And then she walked away carrying the shoes. Penny sighed.

"Isn't she the best cousin or what!"

"Wait, cousin?" Penny nodded and then turned serious. She showed Nick the picture of Miley and him kissing a couple of minutes ago.

"What do you want Penny?" She smiled.

"For you two to break up!"

"Why?"

"Cuz you'll come crawling back to me! Plus you deserve the pain! Man I'm evil!"

"I can just say the picture was from years ago. Macy knew I dated Miley in the past"

"Yeah well this camera has a date and time, also you can see the name of the boat in the background" Nick cursed under his breath.

"Do we have a deal?" Penny asked. Nick nodded sadly and went to find the girls.

With Joe and Demi:

"No way, you didn't!" Demi laughed.

"I'm not kidding!" They both burst out laughing, they were having the best time ever, Joe had forgotten completely about Stella...

With Kevin and Anya:

They sat on the sofa watching TV, they had forgotten about everything... especially the monkey! And the mess! Oh well they were happy!

With the girls:

Nick walked up to me, finally! I tried to kiss him but he ducked out of the way, what's wrong? Nick whispered something in my ear, what? I felt some tears run down my cheek, I stamped on his foot, which I could tell hurt him because he winced in pain. Maybe it's cuz I'm wearing kitten heels, oh well he deserves it.

"JERK!" I ran to the direction of shore, I can take the bus home. He ran after me.

"Please...I'm sorry" I took out the present I was gonna give him for our anniversary, I felt more tears run down my cheek.

"Maybe you should open this when you GROW UP! In about 10 years! We're over!" And I threw the present on the ground and ran off. Nick picked up the present, opened the box and felt some tears run down his cheek. Joe ran up to Nick.

"What's wrong dude?" Nick threw the present in the water.

"You heard the woman, we're over" And then he ran off. All of the girls looked shocked apart from Miley, who smirked. Joe noticed this.

"Are you happy about this Miley?" He asked, she suddenly stopped smirking.

"He just got what he deserved!" And then she walked away.

The next day:

I walked into the kitchen and saw Nick sitting there eating breakfast... well eating is the wrong word...more like...poking at it. If he doesn't want his pancakes I may as well have them! I sat next to him and stole his pancakes. He looked up at me and sighed.

"Good morning to you too" He stared at me shocked, what? Did he think I was gonna ignore him? He's one of my best friends!

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"Cuz friends talk to each other!" He sighed and whispered.

"Friends" Wait, I thought he wanted this, so why is there pain in his voice? I help my hand out for him to shake.

"Friends" I said, he nodded and shook my hand.

"Friends" We both smiled and I suddenly stood up in realization. Nick, noticing this, stood up too.

"What's wrong?" He looked really nervous.

"I just realized something"

"Yeah"

"What are we gonna do with the boat?" I asked smiling, we both laughed and started chatting, friends... I can do that...friends...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! It's been 2 weeks since.. Nick and I... broke up... but I'm doing fine! Actually it's been better because now I have more time to spend with Stella! Stella and Joe... kinda ended up with the same fate as Nick and I...

Last week:

I walked into our room, Stella was crying on her bed. I smiled.

"Joe asked you on another date?" I asked jokily, she just continued to cry. My smile faded. Ok BTW every single time Joe has asked her out on a date she has cried, but this time... she looked actually hurt. I sat next to her.

"What happen hun?" I asked, what? I like endearments! Hun being one of them!

"J-J-Joe" I hugged her.

"What did he do?"

"He broke up with me" I gasped. Why? Why on earth would Joe do that? He loves Stella! Then a thought struck into my head, I pulled away from the hug.

"Did he happen to whisper it in...your ear?" She nodded. There is something going on with these Jonas boys, and I don't like it..I don't like it one bit...

At present with Kevin and Anya:

Kevin whispered something into Anya's ear, her smile faded and she stamped on his foot.

"I can't believe I ever even liked you!" She stamped on his foot again and stormed out of the door. Joe and Nick just came in.

"Why does every girl wear heels nowadays?" Kevin asked rubbing his foot. Nick came up to him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I feel your pain, man. I just can't believe Penny is doing all of this!" Joe stared at him.

"It's not Penny! For me it was Movie Brat. What about you Kev?"

"Both!" Joe and Nick gasped.

"No!" Joe said.

"No offence Kevin but none of them even want to date you! So why are they doing this to you too?" Nick said bluntly.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Kevin yelled in return.

"Chill dude!" Nick said calmly.

"Guys something bigger is going on here, bigger than just wanting us to break up so they can date us. They have an evil plan... but what could it be...?" Joe said mysteriously, they had all been thinking the exact same thing...

Later on that day:

Me and Stella were watching Merlin, the last episode, last part. SO EMOTIONAL! I'm sorry but Merlin rocks! I love Merlin! It's one of my favorite TV shows. Just then Nick, Joe and Kevin walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" They said in union. Me and Stella replied in union, not taking our eyes off the TV screen for even a second.

"Sup heartbreakers?" They sighed.

"I'm not a heart breaker!" Kevin said. I looked up from the TV.

"Say that to Anya!" I replied maybe a little bit too cold. Kevin ran off and into his room. I sighed maybe I was being a bit too hard on him... no, he hurt her... he deserve it...right? I'm not being mean, he wanted them to break up... just like his brothers... so how come I can tell that there is pain in their voice every time they call us just friends?

With Penny and Movie Brat:

"Are you ready for the next stage?" Penny smiled.

"Bring it on, they won't know what hit them!"


	8. Chapter 8

With Kevin:

He sighed. He just dumped the love of his life all because of a stupid threat. What were they up to? Just then I walked into the room. I closed the door behind me. Kevin sighed again and lay down on his bed. I walked over to him and sat on the bed. There was a moment of silence which I decided to break.

"Why did you dump her?" He sat up and looked at me.

"I-" He looked down.

"I can't tell you" I sighed.

'You and every other Jonas boy in this house' I muttered under my breath.

"You don't hate me, do you?" I looked at him, he looked upset. I stood up.

"No, of course not" He smiled.

"Thanks Ma-" Oh, I wasn't done yet!

"But I hate what you Jonas boys have become. And if you keep acting this way, I will hate you guys" His smile faded. I headed over to the door.

"I'm sorry Kevin but, this is all on you and your brothers. Don't blame us for being upset!" I opened the door.

"Oh and by the way, you might like to know that Anya's flight is leaving at 7 tonight. She says she's not coming back to America for a long time. She was gonna stay for the whole summer but cuz of you... yeah. Bye Kevin." I left the room.

In the lounge:

I walked into the lounge and jumped on the sofa, unfortunately I didn't see Nick sleeping there, and I landed right on top of him. His eyes shot open.

"Can't a guy sleep around here?" I burst out laughing and I stood up, pushed his legs a bit and sat back down.

"Sos, didn't see you there! You know, you really need to stop sleeping in the daytime! Then this wouldn't happen!" I smiled, he smiled a bit.

"Actually the last time I was sleeping in the daytime was the day we got to-" His smile faded and he started looking at the floor.

"The day we got together" I nodded.

"Yup" I grabbed the remote and changed the channel, he looked at me in shock. I looked at him.

"What? Is it now a crime to wanna change the channel?" He shook his head.

"It's not that, it's like that day meant nothing to you." I stared him in the eyes.

"It obviously meant nothing to you"

"It meant the world to me" I sighed.

"Sure it did, that's why you broke up with me, huh? Cuz that day meant the world to you!" His eyes looked sad. He looked down.

"I wish I could tell you the truth" I sighed.

"Nick, look at me" He sighed and looked at me.

"I've been acting like a child recently, and I'm sorry. I guess with our relationship I built up so many hopes and dreams of us being together forever and I felt so happy that I forgot the most important thing about boys"

"And what is that?"

"Boys only break your heart" I forced a small smile. Nick grabbed my hand.

"Don't say that" I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my hand away.

"It's the truth. Look Nick, I thinks it's better if we forgot about us, when we were a couple, so we can focus on us being friends. You're a great guy Nick and even though you broke my heart, I'd really like to be your friend. What do you think?" Nick smiled.

"I would love to be your friend. Actually no, I would love to be your best friend" I grinned.

"Me too" I rested my head on his shoulder. I changed the channel and grinned even more.

"No way!" Nick looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just love this film! I didn't know it was on this TV channel! YAY!" Nick smiled and looked at the TV.

"The Boy She Met Online?" I looked at Nick.

"Yeah, it's actually really good" He laughed lightly.

"Yeah, sure" He said sarcastically wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Will you just watch it? You might end up liking it" He sighed.

"Sure, if I must!" I whacked him lightly and we watched the film.

With Joe and Stella:

Stella sat by the pool, dipping her legs in lightly. Joe snuck up behind Stella and pushed her into the pool. Stella gasped and when she rose to the top of the water, soaking wet of course, she could see Joe laughing really hard. She glared at him.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU JONAS BOYS AND PUSHING PEOPLE INTO THE POOL?" She yelled. Joe continued to laugh, she swam to the side of the pool, grabbed Joe's leg and pulled him into the water. He gasped and splashed Stella with loads of water.

"OI!" He yelled, she grinned.

"Hey, just payback!"

"You're so gonna be killed for that!" Stella grinned even more.

"Well, only if you can catch me" She swam away into the deep end. Joe swam after her. He struggled because he was wearing jeans. He decided to practice some of his amazing acting.

"The light, it's fading" He said dramatically and sunk down into the water. Stella smiled.

"Really Joe?" He swam back up to the surface.

'Worth a try' He muttered, Stella laughed and splashed him.

"This is gonna be a loooooooong summer for me, isn't it?" Joe asked, Stella grinned.

"Yep and don't worry, I'm going to make it as hard as possible for you" Joe smiled.

"Thanks, you're such a great friend" He said sarcastically and they continued to splash around in the pool for a while. Friends... yep, friends...


	9. Chapter 9

(Nick's POV)

I used all the strength I had within me and I did it. Hard. With all the power in me. I... slapped her. Ok, I'm not the kind of guy who just goes around slapping girls, but this girl is really getting on my nerves. I mean, I would kill her, but I don't want to get on Santa's naughty list (I mean, who would?), so I won't do that. Also, prison isn't really sanitary...

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as she glared at me.

"I was trying to be polite but now you've just done it! SCREW YOU AND YOUR F*CKING SH*TTY FAMILY! YOUR AN A**, NICK! I WAS GOING TO HELP YOU. I was going to tell you her plan" I gritted my teeth.

"What do you mean, Miley?" She smirked.

"Like I'm going to tell you now, Nick" I grabbed onto her roughly and very tight, my nails digging deep into her skin.

"JUST F*CKNG TELL ME MILEY!" I saw her tear up slightly as I remained a firm grip on her.

"P-please... let go of me Nick" She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. I realised that I was really hurting her so, sighing reluctantly, I let go. She sighed in relief and rubbed her arms slightly.

"Sorry" I muttered. She glared at me.

"Nick..." A few tears ran down her cheeks as she looked down.

"I'll tell you one thing Nick, I'm not your enemy. I'm not your friend though, either. But one day, very soon you'll be begging me for my help. SO I suggest you be... decent to me, or a whole lot of blood is coming your way" My eyes widened as she smirked, starting to walk away. I grabbed onto her arm, spinning her around to face me.

"Blood?" She leaned up and whispered into my ear.

"I am so sorry Nick. If it was up to me..." She closed her eyes as I felt a tear fall from her eyes and roll down my cheek.

"This is so much more bigger than you could ever imagine. This is life and death Nick" And then, she was gone.


End file.
